


I Know

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, dean being a nosy brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you love me?” Castiel asked, expression intentionally neutral as Sam took off his shirt. “I understand if you do not, but… I am not good with social cues…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr, something I had forgotten I wrote. These cuties.

“Do you love me?” Castiel asked, expression intentionally neutral as Sam took off his shirt. “I understand if you do not, but… I am not good with social cues… that’s what Dean told me.”

Sam folded his shirt in half and threw it over the back of the chair. With a sigh, he turned to his mate of two months, his quiet omega sitting on the edge of their bed. Cas seemed to be avoiding his gaze, neck presented with a tilt of his head.

Their bonding mark had healed over and left his claim in the form of a scar… One that Cas was known for stroking when he was stressed or worried. During in their short time together, Castiel had come to rely on him wholly and really… So did Sam. There was a completeness he gained when they first mated and since then, they’ve only grown closer.

“What has Dean been telling you?” Of course his obnoxious omega brother would butt his head into Sam’s perfect relationship. Dean had been bothering Sam to get ‘closer’ to Castiel for weeks now… When Sam said that he had been, Dean told him that he needed to ‘open up’.

Like Dean had any room to talk about _opening up._

“That I… That I’m not trusting my instincts enough.” Cas frowned, his shoulders slumping. “I asked him if our relationship was going well for you and… He said that if I can’t figure it out, I should just… Ask…” Sam sat by his omega on the bed, pulling him close. Cas rested his head on Sam’s bare chest, breathing deeply to take in his scent. He was slightly surprised when Cas whimpered, “Sam, I’m so sorry… I’m trying really hard to be a proper… person… omega and mate for you… I’m trying…”

Sam swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before gently lifting the omega’s face towards his. “Cas, baby, look at me. You don’t need to change anything, okay? You don’t need to try harder or be better. I love you.” The smaller man’s eyes drifted shut and Sam couldn’t resist placing a small kiss on his lips. His voice was much softer when he spoke again, staring openly at his mate’s parted lips, pink cheeks and eyelashes that rested on them. “So much.”

“I love you too… Alpha.”

“Don’t take relationship advice from Dean.”

“I won’t.”

“Cas, I’m serious.”

The darker haired man looked into his mate’s eyes and smiled. “I know.”


End file.
